WOW Industries
| imagecaption = | location = Bassanio Heights | map = WOW Industries - Sewage System Map.png | mapcaption = Map of the ruins within WOW Industries }} is an old factory Hazardous Ruin that is opened in The Poisoned Water after the player repairs the Lift Controls during the The Bassanio Lift. Immediately inside is a large facility that can be entered at any time once the door is unlocked, though the sewage system Hazardous Ruin within it can only be accessed during the following missions: The Poisoned Water, The Burnt Warehouse, and Sam's romance mission, The Lucky Charm. The ruin portion can be entered at any hour as long as the player has one of those missions active. Note: is the only location that Backerats are found, so players seeking to take photos of them are recommended to complete News Camera to get the Camera before completing The Burnt Warehouse, else they will have to date Sam to get The Lucky Charm mission. __TOC__ WOW Industries Hazardous Ruin In The Poisoned Water, the player is forced into the ruin with Sam once they interact with the leaking pipe. The ruin is overrun with Bandirats, Redrats, and Backerats, and retracting spike traps litter the floor in certain areas. Certain areas are gated off, and the player will need to activate switches to open the gates in order to progress. There are two lifts that ascend and descend to access parts of the sewer as well as an open pipe section that connects the map, requiring minor platforming. Near the end of the ruin is a section with moving platforms over a pit of sewage that must be navigated. After a fight with the Rat King in the final room, the pollution flow can be shut off at a valve. Before defeating the Rat King, if the player gets knocked out once, then they have the option to exit. The player can exit and re-enter unlimited times. Loot There some side areas with treasure chests, as well as some wall sockets dotted throughout the ruin that each contain one Carbon Steel Bar. Before the final room are several chests, one of which contains Enhanced Iron Sword (Book). There is a hidden room at the furthest green part of the map. One of the chests there contains a Power Stone and a Data Disc, while the other contains Game Cartridge - Protoform. Tips and tricks *The player can refer to Tips and Tricks: Rat King for help during The Poisoned Water, if having difficulty defeating him. *During The Poisoned Water, once the player re-enters, instead of turning left to where the Rat King is, the player can go to the right and open the three treasure chests again for unlimited Nitre, Data Discs, Power Stones, and Enhanced Iron Sword recipes. Bugs Console Bug Alert: Leaving WOW Industries before completing The Poisoned Water can result in the player getting locked out. However, it is possible that the player may be able to re-enter from an invisible access point to located slightly to the left of the WOW Industries entrance, as shown here. Gallery 20180303082520 1.jpg|The building's spire. 20180303085347 1.jpg|An open pipe, connecting parts of the map, as well as a switch. 20180303090110 1.jpg|A wall socket, containing a Carbon Steel Bar. 20180303092144 1.jpg|The moving platforms near the end of the sewage system. 20180303093847 1.jpg|The valve to shut off the sewage "goo". 20190310181736_1.jpg|Area containing hidden room. 20190310181744_1.jpg|Hidden switch that unlocks the hidden room Category:Ruins Category:Around Portia